It has been found to be possible to effect steam dehydrocyclization of paraffinic hydrocarbons by use of supported catalysts which contain a Group VIII noble metal such as rhodium, commonly together with a Group VI B metal such as chromium. Operation with such catalysts is less than totally satisfactory because, while initially quite active and selective, these catalysts deactivate in the steam environment.
It is an object of this invention to provide a method of steam dehydrocyclizing a steam dehydrocyclizable hydrocarbon. It is another object of this invention to provide an improved catalyst for use in such a process. Other objects will be apparent to those skilled in the art.